David Lieberman (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Microchip | Aliases = Micro, Microman, Cringe, Lowell Bartholomew Ori, Sr. Fat Boy | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Punisher, | Relatives = Microchip Junior (Louis Frohike) (son, deceased); Jan O'Reilly (former fiancee); Unnamed Sister ; Unnamed Nephew ; | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Various warehouses along the New Jersey Docks. | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Computer hacker, vigilante, barman | Education = Studied at State University, extensively self-taught | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Mike Baron; Klaus Janson | First = Punisher Vol 2 #4 | Death = Punisher: In the Blood #4 | HistoryText = Early Life David Lieberman was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City. He had a natural aptitude with computers, which he used his skills to become a computer hacker under the handle "Microchip". He studied at State University. He was known for his numerous scams and hacks, until one scam almost got him killed, forcing him into retirement. While at college he met and fell in love with Jan O'Reilly, but she left him after his criminal ways caught up to him. However he did not know she was pregnant. He however learned the truth and kept tabs on both Jan and their child as best he could. He learned that his son Louis Frohike won a science scholarship in high school. Punisher However his nephew copied his uncle's way of life and hacked the Kingpin's private computer, which led to his execution. While trying to investigatite the incident, Microchip reached out to Frank Castle who became known as the Punisher due to his one-man war on crime. After that he helped Castle where he could, acting as his personal hacker. He was able to launder the criminals' money to help fund Castle's operations. Along with setting safe houses and weapons caches across the country. He began working with his son who became a skilled hacker himself. Together they helped Castle when he confronted the malevolent leader of a dedicated and well-armed cult but ultimately he took down their leader "The Rev" They were caught in the midst of nuclear waste, atomic terrorism, and international intrigue. This landed them in a life-and-death shootout high above the city. They later tried to take down a group of white collar criminals. This lead to them hunting down the Skid Row Slasher. However Louis was killed during a hostage exchange. Microchip helped Castle break into prison to take out a cult leader. He took on an assassination ring threatening his godson's family. War Journal They learned how Montoya, an ex-mob will soon be released of jail for good behavior. They tried to keep a kid from going down the same path the Punisher did. He helped Castle when he was drugged and beaten, and an old ally is out of prison Hector Montoya determined to kill him. War on the Kingpin Their war against the Kingpin steps up into high gear as they draft a small army to help them battle the crimelord. However, even an army may not be enough when the Kingpin sends his newest assassin after Castle. Castle secretly training a small army to attack the Kingpin. But all that training may come too late when the Kingpin's latest assassin starts picking off the Punisher's men one by one. He killed the Kingpin's top assassin and tried to destroy the Kingpin's casino as well. This lead to one one on confrontation but they both escape alive. Sniper Castle's past has came back to haunt them as one Punisher's buddies from the Vietnam War becomes the sinister Sniper. Mission After Mission They then traveled on a mission to Australia. On a mission to Madripoor they took on Wolverine They then dealt with a crooked boxing promoter's scheme to bank a million bucks for himself by wrecking the career and the life of the boxer who trusts him. They tried to eradicate an extremist pseudo-military organization whose goals are the same as Castle's. but whose methods are devastatingly different. Castle was transformed into a drug-maddened berzerker and Moon Knight is his first victim. The Sniper returned to face Castle again. Acts of Vengeance Microchip helped Castle infiltrate Doctor Doom's Castle in Latveria and faces off with an army of Doombots. This lead to a confrontation with the mercenary Bushwhacker who was revealed to be sent by the Kingpin. Reavers When Micro tapped into the Reavers' computer system, the Australia-based mercenary group, he stole plans to build a combat robot dubbed the "Dalek". The group found the hack and decided to seek revenge. They trashed the Punisher's safe house and then went after Microchip and Castle. Microchip created the Punisher's Exo-Armor to level the playing field for Castle against the Reavers. Death Micro began to notice Castle was losing sanity and locked him up and began to look for his replacement. He found former Navy Seal Carlos Cruz and hoped he would be less violent in his actions. Micro tried to bring Castle back into sanity. Castle however broke free of his prison and threatened to kill Micro. However Castle's long-time enemy, a corrupt S.H.I.E.L.D. operative named Stone Cold, bombed the wall which killed Micro. After the Punisher killed Stone Cold, he wondered if he would have killed Micro if he had the chance. Despite this, Micro survived and returned years later. He worked with Robert Bethell and used sales from drugs to finance covert assassins. Micro tried to recruit Punisher but was killed by Frank. Dark Reign He was resurrected by the Hood to take down the Punisher promising he would revive Micro's nephew too. During the Hood's ritual to revive Castle's family Micro shot G.W. Bridge in the head killing him. In the Blood Castle returned to New York to hunt down Micro for the death of G.W. Bridge. However Micro was knocked out by Jigsaw and taken to his mansion. While a captive of Jigsaw he was met by Stuart Clarke whose girlfriend was killed by Castle and was out for revenge. When Castle was captured, Jigsaw allowed him to take his revenge on Micro by cutting his throat. | Powers = | Abilities = * Genius-level Computer Expert: Micro was an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system. He used his skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect. * Engineer/Mechanic: He helped create Punisher's Exo-Armor, a battlesuit which he used against the Reavers. Microchip created him the Battle Van along with other armored vehicles such as the The Fury , motorcycles, helicopters and other aircraft and even a robot called "Dalek". * Marksman: Micro is experienced in the use of firearms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Missing Finger: one of his fingers was cut off by the Kingpin and sent to the Punisher as proof. | Equipment = * Punisher's Equipment: Micro stocked and maintained the military equipment used by the Punisher. | Transportation = * Punisher's Vehicles: He maintained the Punisher's vehicles from standard to customized. | Weapons = * Punisher's Arsenal: Working with Castle they employed a vast array of conventional firearms including machine guns, rifles, shotguns, handguns, knives, explosives and other weapons culled from common and organized criminals and military sources during his operations. A vast majority of the weapons have roots in military forces around the world, and typically employs weapons and accessories limited to military operations. He customized weapons for greater effectiveness with both standard and custom items including magnified optics, reflex sights, night vision scopes, flashlights, grenade launchers, sound and flash suppressors, bipods, high-capacity magazines and drums and various ammunition including hollow point or armor piercing bullets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Microchip (comics) | Links = }} ru:Дэвид Либерман (616) Category:Weapons Expert Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Engineers Category:Inventors